Puro
by AinaBriefs
Summary: Post Cell. Aún sin saber que será de su vida, Vegeta reflexiona respecto a su pequeño hijo Trunks y su futuro. Porque ellos eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.


_De nuevo otra idea salida del aburrimiento de las vacaciones que hasta ahora subí porque no he tenido mucho tiempo de nada. Esta vez con un oneshot de mis personajes favoritos tanto de la serie como los que más disfruto leer. En serio, amo su relación padre e hijo que muchas veces es opacada por la relación de Vegeta con Bra en el mundo de los fanfics. Pienso que ellos se merecen más crédito. Digo, Trunks idolatraba a Vegeta a pesar de su forma de ser así que pienso que algo bueno tuvo que hacer él para que tanto Trunks como Bulma demostraran su amor incondicional por él en Saga Majin Buu. Además podemos ver en la serie el orgullo que Vegeta sentía por su hijo. Que momentos :3 _

_Además comentándoles que muy pronto comenzaré con la traducción de Touch of Legacy de KimiruMai. Es mi historia aún no terminada favorita después de Bringer of Death de npberryhill (lástima que BoD ya tenga traductor y sea tan larga). De paso, haciéndoles publicidad. La historia no será publicada probablemente este mes sino hasta el siguiente y por pedido de la autora será publicada en su cuenta. _

_Gracias por todo su apoyo en mis otras historias y sus reviews. Funciono mejor con tan buenos comentarios. _

_Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece. Si así fuera ya hubiera visto la película._

* * *

**Puro**

Una sombra en medio de más sombraa, un hombre con cabello en forma de flama se escondía de la vista de todo y de todos, silencioso, invisible. Las sombras combinaban con su naturaleza y se sentía casi parte de ellas. El olor a talco de bebé inundaba la habitación con un aroma agradable pero que al mismo tiempo le pareció empalagoso. Un pequeño llanto proveniente de un bebé lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que no le había prestado atención a aquel bulto envuelto en esa manta azul desde que había vuelto del espacio. Ni siquiera lo miraba ni respondía a sus llantos como todos en esa casa parecían hacer. También sabía lo mucho que eso le molestaba a la madre de aquel bebé de ojos azules y cabello lavanda. Pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca deseo a ese niño, él nunca quiso que existiera.

O lo que era peor, sabía que en el momento en que él se distrajera, ese niño también se convertiría en otra distracción más en su vida. Aunque en ese momento no tenía mucho caso preocuparse por distracciones que pudieran surgir cuando no había nada más para él en esta vida tan miserable que llevaba, hundido en su propia depresión. Ya no entrenaba y sus días eran tan monótonos y aburridos que quizás una mirada a ese bebé sería lo más interesante que le podría pasar en el día.

Los vio desde donde estaba, hundido entre las sombras, al pequeño y a su madre quien lo acunaba entre sus brazos con todo el amor que sólo una madre es capaz de dar. Se sintió celoso, él no creía que alguna vez alguien lo hubiera sostenido de la misma manera cuando él tenía esa edad. La mujer lo depositó suavemente en su cuna para después arroparlo con sus mantas puesto que la noche era fría. Acarició su cabeza suavemente y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la cuna donde descansaba su hijo. El hijo de ambos.

Vegeta sabía que dentro de un rato ella se daría cuenta que él no estaba en su habitación. Iba a gritarle, por lo general después de acostar a Trunks, preguntando o mas bien demandando que planeaba él hacer con su vida. No era asunto suyo pero ella siempre se metía en lo que no le importa además que ni él tenía una respuesta a su pregunta. Lo buscaría por todos lados, quizás pensando que se había ido de la Corporación, haciendo rabietas mientras pensaba en su abandono.

"_Mujer estúpida" _pensó.

¿Se iría? Aún no lo sabía bien. Con su orgullo tan pisoteado como estaba, no era ni siquiera capaz de imaginarse tomando el lugar de señor del universo. ¿Con qué cara reclamaría algún derecho sobre el resto de los seres si él no podía autoproclamarse el guerrero más fuerte conocido en toda la historia? Pero también sabía lo que le aguardaba a él si se quedaba: una vida con aquella mujer de cabellos y ojos azules y el hijo fruto de esa unión que no debió ser.

El bebé pareció balbucear entre sueños y Vegeta se acercó a verlo. Miró al fondo de la cuna y vio su cara reflejada en él sólo que con cabello lavanda.

Aquel pequeño e indefenso ser era carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre y sin embargo no conocía el dolor ni la maldad. Su corazón era totalmente puro, los pensamientos asesinos que tenía su padre no eran compartidos por él. Vegeta se preguntó cómo era posible que él, un ser tan repudiado en el universo, asesino de millones y con un corazón de piedra, pudiera crear tal ser. ¿Sería su mitad humana la que le concedía esa pureza? Su madre tampoco era precisamente pura ni la mejor de las mujeres. No creía que su otra mitad tuviera que ver, había visto lo que los humanos eran capaces de hacer y sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban lejos de ser puros. Dales poder y los humanos se corromperían a una escala inimaginable.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Acaso era sólo una mala broma de los dioses? ¿Era para probarle que aún a pesar de ser quien era aún había posibilidades de redención para él? ¿Era posible para él ser capaz de crear algo bueno en vez de destrucción y caos como estaba acostumbrado? Vegeta no creía que él pudiera ser perdonado de ninguna forma, estaba condenado al infierno. Quizás todo se debiera a su edad y cuando creciera se volvería como él.

Dentro de lo más profundo de su ser lo entendía, pero eso no quería decir que lo iba a aceptar tan fácil. Ese niño era la prueba que aún quedaba algo de bondad en él. Su corazón no había muerto del todo ¿Por qué lo sabía? Si no fuera así ya habría asesinado a la madre y al niño o al menos los hubiera abandonado. Ellos se estaban clavando cada vez más profundamente en su corazón, despertándolo de ese largo letargo en el que estuvo todos esos años que fue obligado a trabajar al servicio de Freezer. Tantas almas cargaba él en su espalda pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente para sumarlos a su lista.

El bebé abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su padre, sorprendido. Había visto a ese hombre pocas veces y siempre tenía una cara enojada cuando se le acercaba. Era extraño porque todos siempre hacían lo que él quería excepto ese hombre. Ahora ese mismo hombre lo miraba con curiosidad.

Trunks, que siempre lloraba cuando Vegeta estaba cerca, ahora sonreía con alegría mientras lo miraba, cómo si supiera que por primera vez su padre lo miraba con la atención debida. Comenzó a patalear felizmente mientras alzaba sus pequeñas manitas hacia el príncipe. La mirada de curiosidad de Vegeta cambió a una más severa.

-Ni creas que esto cambia las cosas.

Se sintió tonto por hablarle a un bebé como si pudiera entenderlo, definitivamente las preocupaciones de Bulma no eran infundadas cuando decía que se preocupaba por su salud mental.

Mientras el príncipe tenía su discusión interna y decidía si se estaba volviendo loco o no, Trunks notó el cambió en su rostro y su carita también se puso seria.

-¿Ahora te molestas conmigo, eh? – dijo en tono áspero y bufó.

El bebé le devolvía su misma mirada gélida, ahora molestó por la actitud de su padre. Un duelo de miradas era lo que tenían padre e hijo en ese momento, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder frente al otro, sus orgullos no se los permitirían a ninguno de los dos.

"_Quizás no seamos tan diferentes después de todo" _la mirada de Vegeta se suavizó, mientras sentía el orgullo florecer en su pecho como no lo había sentido desde la batalla de Cell. Sólo que este orgullo no era hacia su persona sino al pequeño en la cuna. Un sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizado, este era un orgullo dirigido a otra persona. Ese sentimiento sólo había existido hacia Mirai Trunks y su extraordinario poder. Pero ese niño no había hecho ningún mérito importante, tan sólo sostuvo su mirada.

Su contraparte del futuro debía ser la causante de esa debilidad. Sabía en qué clase de persona se convertiría y que sería un digno guerrero cuando creciera, a menos que su presencia influyera en él, de ahí salía ese orgullo que sentía. Su contraparte también era una debilidad por la cual había quedado como un sentimental estúpido al verlo morir. ¿Qué pasaría si el niño muriera? ¿Haría lo mismo? Hace unos meses hubiera dicho que no le importaba, mientras los veía a él y a su madre caer hacia su inminente muerte. Hoy no estaba tan seguro.

-Después de esa tarde en que Kakaroto murió, ya no me interesa nada más. No pude recuperar mi honor y ya no sé qué demonios haré con mi vida – dijo sinceramente, mientras se separaba de la cuna y veía hacia las estrellas desde la ventana de la habitación.

Trunks vio a su padre alejarse y como pudo, apoyó sus manos en el barandal de su cuna, levantándose. Miró a aquella figura oscura, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-Pa… ¡papá! – el niño dijo claramente.

El guerrero de corazón de piedra sintió como si una de las capas que cubrían su corazón se deshiciera con esas palabras. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras pero no las había oído del bebé. Lo miró sorprendido mientras unos ojos azules le devolvían una curiosa mirada. No sabía que ya podía hablar o pararse y su sorpresa no fue menor sabiendo que palabra acababa de decir.

Era un padre. Aunque jamás lo hubiera querido, ahora lo era. Ese pequeño era suyo, era su propiedad. No lo había visto de esa manera hasta ahora, es decir, la mujer se lo recordaba a cada rato que podía pero que el pequeño lo dijera le pareció totalmente diferente, prácticamente le estaba dejando claro que él era su padre sin importar cuanto se empeñara en negarlo. Y todo objeto que estuviera en su posesión merecía su protección. ¿Estaba preparado para proteger a un bebé? ¿A dar la vida desinteresadamente por alguien más? No lo sabía pero quizás protegerlo a él y a su madre podían ser una forma de empezar de nuevo, algo con que llenar su tiempo y su vida ahora que su venganza no podía ser posible.

Por primera vez en semanas pareció poder mirar hacia el futuro con algo de esperanza. Se vio a sí mismo y ese niño que sería un gran guerrero. Lo entrenaría, apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie perfectamente por si sólo y se deshiciera de ese horrible pañal. Su poder de pelea ya era bastante impresionante para un año de vida. Le platicaría sobre sus orígenes en cuanto tuviera la edad para comprender lo que era y algún día le contaría de sus grandes batallas pero no corrompería su alma como corrompieron la suya. Lo vería convertirse en lo que él siempre debió ser, después de todo él también era el heredero de la sangre real de la raza de los mejores guerreros del universo. Él también era un príncipe sin trono y por un momento Vegeta dejo de sentirse solo ante esa idea.

Así que así se sentía ese sentido de pertenencia. Al fin tenía algo propio además de su orgullo. Algo para proteger. Y para su sorpresa su incomodidad no era tanta como pensó que sería.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño híbrido en señal de reconocimiento. Trunks pareció entender el gesto y su sonrisa sin dientes regresó aun con más fuerza. Sus ojos demostraban el amor incondicional que sentía hacía su padre, como si supiera de todas sus acciones pasadas pero en realidad no le importaran. Vegeta podía ver la adoración que Trunks sentía por él y era un sentimiento demasiado gratificante. Nadie lo había mirado de aquella forma.

Ellos eran tan diferentes, dos caras de una misma moneda y al mismo tiempo eran tan iguales en su forma de ser o eso parecía ser según lo que había escuchado decir a la mujer y a su madre o lo poco que había visto esta noche. Ellos eran como la oscuridad y la luz. O más bien ese niño era la luz en su oscuridad. Ese niño sería su redención, la única buena acción de la quizás podría estar orgulloso y que el resto del mundo le reconocería. Él tendría y sería su orgullo y se aseguraría que Trunks nunca tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él.

No sería ese padre terrícola que estaba seguro era lo que Bulma deseaba, no había punto de comparación entre él y esos insignificantes humanos. No lo llevaría a la escuela, ni le enseñaría a jugar algún deporte humano pero intentaría ser al menos parte de su vida, darle sus lecciones aprendidas, para que él no cometiera los mismos errores, no quería ver a esos brillantes ojos azules convertidos en maldad, sediento de poder. Lo único bueno y puro en su vida debía de permanecer así siempre.

No iba a verlo morir, no de nuevo. No mientras él estuviera ahí y tuviera que decir algo al respecto.

-Me quedaré – susurró el saiyajin.

Trunks pareció conforme con sus palabras pues se soltó del barandal, para luego dejarse caer en la cuna de nuevo. Se acomodó para dormir nuevamente no sin antes mirar de reojo a su padre antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente mientras se chupaba el dedo. Vegeta supuso que podía permitirse una sonrisa ahora que nadie lo veía.

El príncipe salió de la habitación con destino a la Cámara de Gravedad, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido pues estaba seguro que Kakaroto, donde quiera que estuviera, el muy idiota seguiría entrenando con los dioses. No iba a perder contra su tonto rival, iba a demostrarle porque él era un príncipe y el lugar que le correspondía como tercera clase, incluso si nunca podría probar su fuerza contra él.

Además tenía algo que proteger esta vez.

* * *

_Primero que nada, espero que Vegeta no sea tan OoC. Dios sabe que el hombre es demasiado complejo para saber que queda con él y que no. Y pues todos saben que Trunks tiene de puro lo que yo tengo de cosas de DBZ pero a comparación de su padre, él es un angelito. Además esta bebé en esta historia, comprendan._

_De nuevo agradeciendo que lean. Y si quieren hacerme feliz alguien dígame dónde puedo ver la película. Es que tantos momentos BxV en la película y yo sin verla…_


End file.
